Many Things
by SableDreamer
Summary: Tsuna is many things to many people, much more than he knows. An exploration in drabble form of how Tsuna is perceived by others.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is my first foray into writing for KHR. This fic will be a collection of drabbles based around how various people from the series view Tsuna. Everything here was written in one session, and I'm marking it complete, though I might decide to add in some new perspectives at a later date. So please keep an eye on it if you're interested!

* * *

Tsu-kun was many things.

First he was a son, a blessing, a joy to his oft-lonely mother. Something of pride for his work-hungry father.

Then he was hope for an old boss who had seen too much, and was yet to lose even more. He was light and kindness, an innocent in a bloody world. Too young, too pure for the flames to be allowed to continue. For those flames would seal his fate, force him down a path that neither his father, who loved him even as he distanced himself, nor his father's boss, a father in his own right, adopted grandfather for this little one with rich brown eyes, shy demeanor and brilliant smile, that _neither_ of them would ever wish upon the child's fuzzy brown head. So the boss took away those flames, sealed them deep inside the beautiful little boy where they couldn't come forth. It was meant to be a _mercy_.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna was many things.

Clumsy, slow, _dumb_. Stupid and bad at everything. He was no-good. Dame. He was often bullied, mostly just words and theft of money and lunch, but sometimes physically too. After all, Dame-Tsuna couldn't- _wouldn't_ -couldn't fight back, so there was never any threat to his tormentors.

He spent his days in a haze of frustration - his own, his teachers', his peers'. He was never enough, never good enough. And as he walked home, young and already scarred inside, knees bleeding from falling -he was pushed _pushed_ \- on the unforgiving concrete, he wondered if he ever would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Dame-Tsuna was many things.

He was frustration and hope rolled into one shrieking package. He was a young civilian boy who knew nothing of the world outside his own small, small town. And yet, when the world's greatest hitman watched him, black eyes ever calculating, he could see it. He could see the fire there; it had been banked and nearly put out, but it was still burning. All it needed was fuel and air. All _he_ needed was to be free. So Reborn pulled the trigger, watched the flame flare on a pale forehead, and hoped that that fire wouldn't drown in the blood of the mafia.


	4. Chapter 4

Juudaime was many things.

At first, he was a disappointment. How could he follow someone so weak? But that weakness was only skin deep. No, the Tenth was strong, so so strong. He was a savior. The small kid saved him from his own weapons, saved him from himself, his own despair and loneliness. His Juudaime was acceptance, bright and powerful, though so very unsure of his own worth. Juudaime was an unwilling piece on the board, but he moved forward anyway, always caring more for the others than himself. He complained, but dealt with the lessons anyway. He whined and groaned, but got back up every time he was knocked down. He was, and would always be, Hayato's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunayoshi was many things.

He became home for even more. Their group grew, and Tsuna, shy, clumsy, no-good Tsuna welcomed them. He opened his arms, his home, his heart and gave it to all of them, no matter how unworthy they were. It didn't matter where they'd come from, all that mattered was where they were and where they were going. And Dame-Tsuna smiled at them, even when despair darkened his eyes, even when he moved like he would break, he smiled at them as though they were worth all the pain and heartache.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last of the pre-written drabbles. As of now, there aren't any other perspectives in the works, though I'd be happy to take requests. In any case, I'm marking this complete for the time being.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was many things.

Son, student, brother, friend. He was light and joy and hope. He was the sun, the clouds, the rain, the storm, the lightning and thunder, the mist. He was all of those things because he was beyond them, greater than them, above and yet surrounding them. He was forgiveness and redemption. He was acceptance and family. He was protector and nurturer. He was Vongola Decimo. He was their everything. He was and always would be, their Sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:: So this was written as a request from one of my readers. I hope it meets with your expectations!

Note:: This chapter as well as another fic I uploaded at the same time had formatting issues. Thank you everyone who let me know about the issues!

* * *

Tsunayoshi-kun was many things.

First, before ever even setting eyes on him, he was a means to an end. With the Decimo, he could bathe the world in crimson red, haunt others with the screams and despair the way he was haunted. Then, Tsunayoshi became a curiosity. Different than expected. Soft. Yet there was a core of steel there, only just being tempered and strengthened, but undeniably _there_. He decided to watch this anomaly, if only to derive entertainment from it while he languished in his liquid cell.

Only then Tsunayoshi-kun changed. Or perhaps _he_ changed, he could no longer be quite sure. And slowly, so very slowly, the Decimo became more than a pawn, more than a specimen to place under a microscope. He became… precious, some how, _dear_ to him in a way only a handful of people had ever been before, but different than all of them, so different. And Mukuro thought that perhaps, perhaps he'd found more than the perfect means of getting revenge. Perhaps Tsunayoshi-kun would let him be more than a once-enemy, now tentative ally. Perhaps he'd actually, miraculously, found himself a _Sky_. And for that Sky, _his Sky_ , Rokudo Mukuro would burn the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone requested a chapter for Lambo, so here it is! It's a bit different than the others, I think, but I hope it still meets expectations!

* * *

Tsuna-nii was many things.

He started as just another adult who wanted to keep Lambo-san from his rightful candies. He was Dame-Tsuna who always told him no. Dame-Tsuna who wasn't strong enough to stand up to Baka-Reborn. Dame-Tsuna who never seemed to say no and _mean_ it to anyone except Lambo-san.

Now, Lambo wasn't always the _smartest_ or _strongest_ , but he did _see_. Of course he did. Dame-Tsuna wasn't always going to be Dame-Tsuna. Every time Lambo burst into tears, every time he pulled out his awesome Bazooka, it was for one reason: to see his Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna-nii was big and kind and cuddled Lambo-san until his tears didn't seem important any more. He always had Lambo-san's favorite grape candies in his pockets. Tsuna-nii's eyes were the kindest, strongest Lambo had ever seen. They gleamed orange in the light. Lambo-san loved his Tsuna-nii's eyes. But then his five minutes with Tsuna-nii would be over and he'd be back with Dame-Tsuna and Baka-Reborn. But Dame-Tsuna was turning out less and less like Dame-Tsuna.

And then Dame-Tsuna stepped between him and danger. Stood up to the huge meanie with the coat and umbrellas. Then he stopped the scary people with the rings. And looking into Dame-Tsuna's burning orange eyes as he stood between his friends and their enemies, Lambo could see his Tsuna-nii.


End file.
